We will start to attempt an isolation of galactosyl retinyl phosphate, using intestinal cell suspensions and retinol bound to retinol-binding protein currently being made in the laboratory of a colleague at M.I.T. who will give us some. We are continuing the fragmentation of the carbohydrate chain of a1-M from rat serum of vitamin A deficient rats, to determine what the difference in structure is of vitamin A deficient and normal a1-M. We are continuing our study of the transfer of mannose from MRP to endogenous and exogenous acceptors.